Tie, Office And Other Evils
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Draco não gostou nem um pouco de ser jogado para debaixo daquela mesa imunda. Gostou menos ainda de ter que se esconder do Weasley. Harry ficou conversando com o amigo e pareceu esquecer que Draco estava lá embaixo mofando. Malfoys não devem ser esquecidos, principalmente quando ele estava pronto para atacar Harry. Maldito Weasley!


**Oneshot** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Tie, Office And Other Evils  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry estava em sua sala no ministério, completamente compenetrado em todos os documentos que tinha que ler e assinar. Ser chefe não era um trabalho simples, seus piores dias eram quando não tinha nenhuma ação. Não é como se desejasse que algo de ruim acontecesse, simplesmente odiava ficar trancafiado resolvendo problemas políticos da seção de aurores. Colocou a mão na cabeça em exaustão. Ainda tinha duas reuniões para esta tarde e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir as mesmas ladainhas. Alguém bateu em sua porta. Achou estranho que sua secretária não o tivesse ligado.

- Entre.

Draco entrou, andou na direção de Harry como se fosse o dono do lugar e sentou em seu colo. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto o loiro se aconchegava em seu peito.

- Posso saber como minha secretária te deixou entrar antes de me notificar?

- Tenho nome poderoso. Ninguém fecha as portas a um Malfoy – Draco ronronou passando os braços pelo corpo de Harry. – Eu vou aonde quero e pego tudo que desejo.

- Draco, aqui na sala não.

O loiro não deu atenção a sua suplica e começou a lamber o pescoço do moreno.

- Ninguém vai aparecer. Ainda é cedo – disse puxando o cinto do moreno que já estava começando a ficar excitado. Esticou os dedos até os botões da camisa depois de jogar o objeto no chão.

- Ah, Draco, um cliente ligou e—

O telefone do escritório tocou. Harry apertou no botão vermelho para que sua secretária falasse. Draco retirava a gravata preta de Harry enquanto rebolava em seu colo com um sorriso safado. Cerrou os olhos na direção do loiro enquanto a secretária falava.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor Ron Weasley chegou muito nervoso e vai entrar aí a qualquer momento. Minha nossa! Senhor Weasley, o senhor Potter está oc—

Harry olhou alarmado para Draco que xingava enquanto tentava ficar composto. Era uma tarefa difícil. Ninguém poderia saber que eles se falavam e descobrir que estavam juntos era mil vezes pior. Conseguia ver o que o Profeta Diário publicaria a quantidade de berradores que receberia e, Godric, _Ron estava entrando!_ Harry entrou em desespero. Não se lembrou do cinto jogado no chão e nem da camisa aberta e sem gravata. Draco estava com o rosto vermelho e ainda não saíra do seu colo quando a porta foi aberta com violência. Como reflexo empurrou Draco para de baixo da mesa.

Ron olhou estranho para Harry que abriu um sorriso constrangido. Seu estado deveria ser péssimo.

- Estou irritado com a quantidade de tempo que estive trancado na minha sala – Ron disse e fez uma careta. – Precisava vir aqui. Desculpa entrar assim.

- Senhor Potter, sinto muitíssimo. Ele entrou e—

Harry a interrompeu.

- Não tem problema. Pode se retirar.

A moça o olhou em confusão, mas Harry abanou uma mão a fim de que ela se retirasse. Constrangida e sem saber o que fazer a mulher não falou mais nada. Olhou para os lados e em nenhum lugar se encontrava o Senhor Malfoy. "_Talvez tenha aparatado."_ pensou confusa.

- Harry, companheiro, algo errado? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava com uma maleta na mão. – Você parece nervoso.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco de ser jogado para debaixo daquela mesa imunda. Gostou menos ainda de ter que se esconder do Weasley. Harry ficou conversando com o amigo e pareceu esquecer que Draco estava lá embaixo mofando. Malfoys não devem ser esquecidos, principalmente quando ele estava pronto para atacar Harry. _Maldito Weasley!_

Harry sentou confortavelmente, mexia as pernas e chegava até a bater sem querer em Draco. O loiro estava ficando irritado. Teve uma idéia e sorriu maliciosamente antes de segurar os joelhos de Harry com força. No mesmo instante o moreno congelou no lugar.

_Bom._

Levantou a barra da camisa de Harry e começou a beijar a pele bronzeada e quente embaixo do umbigo. Harry estava gaguejando para o amigo que não entendia nada. Colocou uma de suas mãos para dentro da calça de Harry e começou a acariciá-lo.

- HARRY! – Ron gritou quando o amigo ficou ligeiramente mudo e com o rosto completamente vermelho. O ruivo levantou-se para correr para o lado do moreno, mas este se jogou sobre a mesa para segurar seu braço.

- Fique aí! – Harry disse desesperado com uma voz rouca. – E-estou bem. É só o calor.

A tarefa de Draco estava sendo muito difícil, mas as reações do moreno estavam divertindo-o muito. Queria tentar algo mais ousado. Lambeu os lábios com o coração acelerado. Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. _Merda, merda,_ _merda._ A tensão, a situação e a expectativa de algo novo, porém, faziam com que desejasse fazer _aquilo_ apenas pelo prazer de provocá-lo.

- Se quiser pode tirar a camisa, companheiro – Ron disse dando de ombros. – Sabe que está com ela aberta, certo? Até te entendo. Não aguento mais esse clima. Espero que o verão acabe logo.

O sorriso de Ron era genuíno, mas Harry nem ousaria de mexer agora. Draco estava puxando suas calças mais pra baixo e trazendo sua ereção pra fora. Harry contava os segundos antes de perder o controle. Respirou fundo e puxou sua cadeira mais pra frente. As mãos macias de Malfoy acariciavam a base de seu pênis. Harry agora só fazia tremer. Bebeu um copo de água que estava em cima da mesa e passou um pano na testa.

- Não é preciso – ofegou a última palavra. A língua de Draco enrolara a ponta de sua ereção enquanto sua mão direita bombeava rápido e com pressa.

- Acho melhor que eu venha depois quando estiver se sentindo melhor? – disse Ron alarmado quando o amigo apertou a borda da mesa com força. – Você não parece estar muito bem.

- É b-bem p-pode s— MERDA! – Harry gritou e logo depois tampou a boca com as mãos. Ron arregalou os olhos.

Draco se afastou do corpo de Harry quando viu a gravata que tinha jogado próximo da mesa. Arriscou pegá-la e teve sucesso. Queria gargalhar com a imagem mental que veio em sua mente.

- E-er... Então vou indo – Ron disse levantando-se com pressa e sem querer tropeçou no cinto. Caiu de bunda no chão e quando viu o que o tinha derrubado ficou pálido. – A-adeus Harry!

O ruivo correu para fora deixando a porta ligeiramente aberta. Harry suspirou e deu espaço para que Draco se levantasse.

- Harry, Harry – Draco assoviou seu nome duas vezes. - Você não deveria ter jogado um Malfoy no chão, escondido, como uma mercadoria roubada – disse despindo-se completamente da cintura pra baixo. Voltou a sentar no colo de Harry. Ficou de frente a Harry com as penas abertas ao redor do corpo do moreno; cada perna saindo por um braço da poltrona. O moreno zombou enquanto as ereções se chocavam.

- E o que você pretende fazer comigo, Malfoy?

Os olhos de Draco brilharam. Mostrou a gravata de Potter para ele antes de passar as mãos pelos braços de Harry empurrando-os para as laterais da poltrona. Inclinou-se até ficar perto dele e poder beijá-lo; lenta e torturantemente. Amarrou as mãos do moreno o mais rápido que pôde antes que Harry pudesse se opor. Quando se separam Harry o olhou em dúvida.

- O que está fazendo?

Malfoy passou as mãos pelo rosto de Harry até chegar à parte de trás do pescoço de Harry.

- Te ensinando uma lição, amor.

Juntou suas testas antes de subir seu corpo e se posicionar mais a frente. Harry entendeu alguns segundos antes de Draco encaixar seus corpos e gemer perto da boca de Harry que ficou enlouquecido. Malfoy respirou fundo antes de se movimentar pra cima e pra baixo, ritmicamente, chocando e rebolando. Harry tentou puxar seus braços para agarrar a cintura do loiro, mas não conseguia. Seus pulsos doíam, mas não importava o quando reclamasse Draco estava bastante concentrado no que fazia. Grunhiu frustrado e começou a suplicar.

- Por favor, Draco, me deixe ajudá-lo – Harry pediu. – Solte minhas mãos, por favor.

O loiro negou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu realmente quero fazer isso assim Harry – disse com a respiração fora do compasso.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça.

- Juro que não vou fazer nada! – afirmou desesperado. – Tenho um cliente em cinco minutos – tentou argumentar. – Posso te ajudar a acabar com isso de forma mais rápida – prometeu. Draco esfregou as testas dos dois antes de concordar.

- Tudo bem, mas sem gracinhas – Draco disse grudando no corpo do namorado para alcançar a gravata e desfazer o nó. – Estou no comando hoje – falou com prepotência.

Quando o nó se desfez Harry suspirou aliviado antes de segurar os dois lados do corpo de Draco e jogá-lo em cima da mesa.

- Harry! – reclamou o loiro. – O que está fazendo? Você prometeu!

- Você é um sonserino – Harry disse penetrando Draco rapidamente o fazendo gritar. – Não deveria acreditar nas coisas que digo, principalmente quando sou um grifinório – disse movimentando-se o mais rápido que conseguia. Draco segurava seus braços e cerrava os dentes. A mesa tremia e fazia barulho quando os corpos se chocavam – Adoramos quebrar as regras, sabia disso?!

Harry riu quando Draco enterrou as unhas na sua pele. Os corpos suavam e sua pele sangrava. As marcas das unhas eram profundas e o loiro agora mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos. Quando sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax o moreno começou a bombardear a ereção do sonserino. Olhou para a porta entreaberta. Ninguém aparecera, graças a Merlin.

- Eu juro por Salazar que se eu gozar e você estiver olhando pra porta eu te mato!

Harry voltou a se concentrar no loiro cujos olhos queimavam em sua direção. Inclinou-se para beijar seus lábios com fome e toda paixão que sentia sem deixar suas outras atividades. Quando o corpo do loiro amoleceu e seu sêmen jorrou em seu abdômen Harry ainda se movimentava, agora com mais anseio. Draco subiu as mãos carinhosamente para os cabelos desgrenhados do moreno e acariciou. Um sentimento grandioso e quente se instalou em seu peito e no mesmo instante despejou dentro de Draco. Deitou cansado em seu peito com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Pensei que tinha uma reunião – disse o loiro ainda acariciando os cabelos do moreno. Com a outra mão procurou sua varinha para trancar a porta. Na hora tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem tivera tempo de fechá-la.

- Não estou nem aí pra ela – Harry disse e logo depois bocejou. – Quero ficar com você.

O loiro abraçou Harry com força.

- Então você gostou, enh?

Harry riu e levantou o rosto para encarar os bonitos traços do rosto de Malfoy.

- Que tal me amarrar e depois me masturbar! – Harry sugeriu alegremente. – Eu não me oporia. Seria até bonzinho dessa vez!

Draco só pôde rir da animação do outro.

- Tenho certeza que ainda vamos encontrar muitas utilidades para suas gravatas, Harry.


End file.
